wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Notatki Dicka Sand. Choć burza szalejąca wczoraj minęła, czuć ją było jeszcze w powietrzu. Była to właśnie pora deszczów, tak zwana »masika«, panujących pod tą strefą afrykańskiego lądu. Przez jakie dwa lub trzy tygodnie noce szczególniej bywały dżdżyste, co powiększało jeszcze przykrość pochodu. Tego dnia, gdy wyruszyli w drogę czas był bardzo pochmurny; opuściwszy brzegi Coanza udali się w kierunku wschodnim. Na czele szło pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy, stu po bokach i pięćdziesięciu z tyłu; gdyby więc nawet więźniowie nie byli skuci, ucieczka byłaby wielce trudna. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci szli pomieszani, hawildarowie popędzali ich batami. Były tam nieszczęśliwe matki, które karmiły jedno dziecię, a wolną ręką niosły drugie. Inne wlokły się po ostrej trawie, rosnącej na nierównym gruncie. Przywódzca całej karawany, srogi arab Ibn Hamis dozorował całą tę trzodę ludzką. Zarówno on, jak i jego agenci nie troszczyli się wcale o głód, nędzę i cierpienia niewolników, musieli jednak liczyć się z żołnierzami, domagającymi się większych porcyi, 5 pegazisami, żądającymi, aby zatrzymać się dla wypoczynku. Stąd wynikały ciągłe starcia, co odbijało się na biednych więźniach. Z jednej strony rozlegały się groźby, z drugiej krzyki boleści, i ci co szli w ostatnich rzędach kroczyli po ziemi zbroczonej krwią poprzedników. Towarzysze Dicka zawsze trzymani na przodzie orszaku, nie mogli nawet skinieniem z nim się porozumieć. Szli w linii, szyje ich ujęte były w widły, nie dozwalające im nawet poruszać głową. Nie szczędzono im łajań, tak samo, jak innym więźniom. Baty skuty z ojcem swoim szedł naprzód, wybierał miejsca, gdzie ma stąpić, wiedząc, że ojciec miał postępować jego śladem. Gdy hawildar oddalił się nieco, Baty szeptał słowa pociechy, z których niektóre dochodziły do uszu ojca. Jakaż to było męka dla niego, że nie mógł odwrócić głowy, aby spojrzeć na ojca. Tom mógł patrzeć na syna, ale drogo przypłacał tę pociechę; ileż to razy gorące łzy płynęły mu z oczów, gdy hawildar bił jego syna; cierpiał na tem stokroć więcej, niż gdyby bat spadał na jego plecy. Akteon i Austyn szli o kilka kroków dalej, skuci ze sobą i okładani raz po raz batem hawildara. Ach! jakże zazdrościli Herkulesowi, nie rozważając jak wielkie zagrażały niebezpieczeństwa w tym dzikim kraju, mógł przynajmniej zużytkować swą siłę w obronie swojego życia. W pierwszych chwilach uwięzienia, stary Tom dał poznać towarzyszom prawdziwe ich położenie. Dowiedzieli się od niego, że znajdują się w Afryce, dokąd ich rzuciła zdrada Negora i Harrisa, a następnie wtrąciła w głąb kraju, i że nie mogli się spodziewać żadnej litości od swoich wrogów. Nie lepiej się obchodzono z biedną Nany, pędzoną w gromadzie kobiet w środku karawany. Skuto ją z jakąś młodą matką dwojga dzieci; jedno jeszcze przy piersi, drugie trzyletnie, zaledwie mogące na nóżkach się utrzymać. Zdjęta litością Nany wzięła je na ręce, a biedna matka dziękowała jej ze łzami. Nany niosła więc dziecię, oszczędzając mu w ten sposób razów hawildara, ale za wielki był to ciężar na wątłe jej siły. Na widok murzynka wciąż myślała o Janku; wystawiała go sobie na ręku matki. Choć chłopczyk wychudł bardzo skutkiem choroby, pomimo to musiał być za ciężkim na słabe siły pani Weldon. Gdzie oni byli, co się z niemi działo, czy zobaczy jeszcze kiedy swą ukochaną panią? Dick szedł na końcu karawany; nie mógł widzieć ani Nany, ani żadnego ze swych towarzyszy, gdyż czoło karawany wówczas dopiero było dla niego widoczne, gdy przechodziło jaką płaszczyznę. Szedł pogrążony w smutnych myślach, które od czasu do czasu przerywał jedynie krzyk agentów. Nie myślał o sobie, o trudach, jakie mu grożą, ani o męczarniach, na jakie zapewne skaże go Negoro, ale jedynie o pani Weldon… Daremnie upatrywał jakichś śladów jej przejścia po drodze, po cierniach rosnących przy niej, po niej; a jednak musiała przechodzić tędy, jeżeli jak wszystko kazało wnosić, prowadzono ją do Kazonde! Jakże gorąco pragnął, aby ich przynajmniej w jednem trzymano miejscu! Pomimo jednak własnych cierpień, nie mogli patrzeć obojętnie na cierpienia i męki biednych niewolników, z którymi tak okropnie się obchodzono; ale sami uwięzieni, cóż pomóc im mogli! Kraj położony na wschód Coanzy, na przestrzeni około dwudziestu mil był pokryty gęstym lasem. Jednak, czy to skutkiem ukąszeń licznych owadów, czy niszczenia zanim dorosną przez stado słoni, drzewa nie rosły tu tak gęsto, jak w okolicach, leżących bliżej wybrzeży. Pochód więc pod drzewami nie przedstawiał trudności. Rosły tu liczne drzewa bawełniane, wysokie siedem do ośmiu stóp, z których wyrabiają tkaninę w czarne i białe prążki, noszoną w tych stronach. W niektórych miejscach tak gęsta trzcina pokrywała grunt, iż karawany całej widać w niej nie było. Ze wszystkich zwierząt znajdujących się w tej okolicy, tylko słonie i żyrafy przewyższyłyby głową tę trzcinę, podobną do bambusowej, której łodyga ma cal średnicy. Widocznie agenci znali doskonale tę drogę, gdyż inaczej niewątpliwie by zabłądzili. Karawana wyruszała codziennie ze świtem, a w południe zatrzymywała się na godzinę dla wypoczynku. Wtedy rozdawano niewolnikom trochę manioku, i po kawałku koziego lub cielęcego mięsa. Ale biedacy ci tak byli znużeni, wypoczynek był tak krótki a w nocy, podczas deszczu prawie niemożebny, że gdy nadeszła chwila posiłku, prawie jeść nie mogli. To też w tydzień po opuszczeniu Coanzy, znowu ze dwudziestu padło na drodze na pastwę dzikich zwierząt, uwijających się za karawana. Lwy, pantery i lamparty czekały na swoje ofiary, i codziennie po zachodzie słońca wycie ich rozlegało się tak blizko, że można było obawiać się napaści. Słysząc wycie i ryk tych zwierząt, które w ciemności jeszcze więcej były przerażające Dick myślał z trwogą, że spotkanie się z niemi może bardzo utrudnić lub nawet uniemożebnić przedsięwzięcia Herkulesa. Jednak gdyby tylko mógł upatrzeć odpowiednia chwilę i on niechybnie ratowałby się ucieczką. Oto są notatki, jakie Dick Sand spisał podczas pochodu z Coanza do Kazonde. Dla przebycia tych dwustu pięćdziesięciu mil trzeba było odbyć dwadzieścia pięć »marszów«, co znaczy w języku handlarzy niewolników dziesięć dni i nocy wraz z przestankami. Od 25 do 27 kwietnia. Przybyliśmy do osady otoczonej murem trzcinowym, o osiem do dziesięciu stóp wysokim. Pola uprawne, dwóch czarnych pochwycono i zabrano w niewolę, piętnastu zabito. Ludność osady ratowała się ucieczką. Następnego dnia przebyliśmy bystrą rzekę, szeroką na 150 yardów, zarzucono most pływający, zrobiony z pni drzew połączonych z sobą pnączami. Wpadły w wodę dwie kobiety przykute do jednych wideł; jedna niosła dziecko na ręku; ale wydobyto je niebawem. Krokodyle wsuwają się między pnie mostu, idąc przez niego można któremu włożyć nogę w paszczę. 28 kwietnia. Przebyliśmy las bohinii; są to drzewa wysokopienne, dostarczające portugalczykom tak zwanego żelaznego drzewa. Padał deszcz ulewny, grunt rozmiękł, pochód nadzwyczajnie utrudniony. Spostrzegłem w środku karawany biedną Nany, niosącą na ręku małego murzynka. Zaledwie iść może. Skuta z nią niewolnica kuleje. Wieczorem obozowaliśmy pod olbrzymim boababem; drzewo to ma kwiat biały, a liść jasno-zielony. W nocy słychać było ryk lwów i lampartów, jeden z krajowców strzelił do pantery… Go się dzieje z Herkulesem?… 29 i 30 kwietnia. Pierwsze dni zimna, tak zwanej zimy afrykańskiej; bardzo duża rosa. Z końcem kwietnia kończy się pora deszczów, zaczynają się w listopadzie. – Doliny jeszcze zalane; wieje wiatr wschodni, niezmiernie utrudniający oddech i usposobiający do malaryi (febry błotnej). – Nic nie wiem o pani Weldon, ani o panu Benedykcie, jeżeli nie do Kazonde, to gdzież ich prowadzą? zapewne nas wyprzedzili. Jestem bardzo niespokojny… Janek zapewne znów dostał febry w tej niezdrowej okolicy, ale czy żyje jeszcze. – Od 1 do 6 maja. Odbyliśmy kilka marszów drogą tak zalaną wodą, iż miejscami dochodziła do pasa. Niezliczona ilość pijawek czepia się ciała, ale mimo to iść trzeba. Nie można znaleźć miejsca wypoczynku, jak okiem dojrzeć woda stoi wszędzie, iść przez nią trzeba po ciemku. Okropne położenie! upadłszy, lepiej podobno się nie podnosić, pozostać pod wodą i skończyć cierpieć… przynajmniej tam już nie dosięgnie bat hawildara! ale nie mam prawa tego uczynić, nie mam prawa opuszczać pani Weldon i jej syna… spełnię obowiązek, dotrwam do końca… – Dały się słyszeć w nocy przeraźliwe krzyki. Ze dwudziestu żołnierzy połamało gałęzie drzew żywicznych, które wychodziły po nad wodę; zapalone rzucały sinawy blask w ciemności. Powodem krzyku był napad krokodyli. Kilkanaście potworów rzuciło się w ciemności na tył karawany, pochwyciły kogo mogły i pociągnęły do wody. Livingstone zaznacza, że potwory te wciągają zdobycz do nor swoich w wodzie, aby ją pożreć, gdy rozkładać się zacznie. Jeden krokodyl otarł się o mnie, pochwycił i wyrwał z wideł tuż przy mnie stojącego. Rozległ się straszny krzyk rozpaczy i bólu… dotąd go jeszcze słyszę. 7 i 8 maja. Nazajutrz rano policzono brakujących niewolników, – krokodyle zabrały dwadzieścia ofiar. Jak tylko zaświtało, szukałem Toma i jego towarzyszy, dzięki Bogu wszyscy żyją… Tom z synem idą na przodzie karawany, ale biednej Nany dostrzedz nie mogłem… Może znajduje się w samym środku karawany, a może i ona zginęła tej strasznej nocy. Następnego dnia stanęliśmy nareszcie na wzgórzu, gdzie już wody nie było, słońce zaczęło przyświecać i osuszyło nas trochę. Rozdano nam nędzną strawę, i trochę manioku, parę garści kukurudzy i mętnej wody do picia. Iluż to więźniów leżących na ziemi już z niej nie wstanie!… Nie, to niepodobna, aby pani Weldon i jej synek mieli znieść takie cierpienia!… Bóg pewnie miał litość nad nimi i inną drogą poprowadzono ich do Kazonde. Nieszczęśliwa matka nie przetrwałaby takich trudów! 9 maja. Ospa pojawiła się w karawanie; otoczony jestem żywymi szkieletami… Zobaczyłem nareszcie starą Nany; już nie niosła dziecka na ręku; sama szła. Może jej teraz lżej będzie iść… ale łańcuch, co ją przykuwał do drugiej, wisi jeszcze u jej pasa, musiała zarzucić go na ramię. Udało mi się zbliżyć do niej; zdawało się, że mnie nie poznaje… czyżbym się tak bardzo zmienił?… – Nany! – zawołałem. Długo wpatrywała się we mnie, nareszcie rzekła: – Ach! to pan, panie Dick… ja… ja… już niedługo umrę. – O nie! Nany! Odwagi… – mówiłem, pocieszając ją i spuszczając oczy, aby nie widzieć nieszczęśliwej, będącej już tylko cieniem samej siebie. – Umrę, powtórzyła, i nie zobaczę już mojej ukochanej pani, ani mego małego Janka… Boże! mój Boże! ulituj się nademną!… Chciałem podtrzymać biedną Nany, która drżała jak listek; byłbym chętnie zezwolił, żeby mnie przykuto do niej, abym jej ulżył dźwigania ciężkiego łańcucha, który sama nieść musiała od czasu śmierci towarzyszki niedoli. Ale w tejże chwili silne ramię odepchnęło mię, a nieszczęsna Nany uderzona biczem, została wepchnięta pomiędzy niewolnice. Chciałem rzucić się na okrutnego kata… ale przysunął się przywódca arab, pochwycił mnie za rękę, i trzymał, dopóki nie znalazłem się na końcu karawany. Potem zwrócił się do hawildara i usłyszałem jak powiedział: »Negoro«. Negoro! a więc tak, to z rozkazu Negora obchodzi się ze mną inaczej, niż z mymi towarzyszami nieszczęścia… Jakiż los przeznacza mi ten łotr?… 10 maja. Przechodziliśmy dziś przez dwie wioski w płomieniach; ze wszystkich stron widać było palące się chaty. Ludność uciekła. Pola spustoszone… pustką swą smutny bardzo przedstawiały widok. Odbywała się razzia… w której pochwycono dwunastu niewolników. Z nadejściem wieczora zatrzymaliśmy się pod wielkiemi drzewami na nocleg. Wczoraj udało się kilku więźniom złamać widły i uciec; ucieszyłem się z tego niewymownie; ale z wielkim smutkiem spostrzegłem, że hawildarowie i żołnierze podwoili ostrożność. Pomimo znużenia, myśli mi zasnąć nic dają… Zdaje mi się, że coś szeleści w wysokiej trawie… może jaki zwierz dziki… słychać z oddali ryk lwów i hyen. Zacząłem nadsłuchiwać… nic znów nie słychać… a! teraz wyraźnie słyszę, że zwierz jakiś przesuwa się wśród trzciny… Nie mam broni, a jednak będę się bronił… życie moje może być jeszcze użyteczne dla pani Weldon i moich towarzyszy… Natężam wzrok, ale księżyc nie przyświeca, noc czarna… otóż widzę dwoje strasznie błyszczących oczu w ciemności z pomiędzy papyrusów… pewnie oczy hyeny lub lamparta… to nikną, to się pokazują… nareszcie trawy poruszyły się mocno… zwierz jakiś rzucił się ku mnie!… Omal, że nie wydałem okrzyku… na szczęście powstrzymałem się… Oczom swoim wierzyć nie mogę… Dingo przy mnie… Kochany Dingo!… Jakimże sposobem mógł mnie znaleźć? Instynkt! ale czyż instynkt mógłby wytłomaczyć takie dowody wierności? Poczciwe psisko liże mi ręce… więc cię nie zabili, mój kochany Dingo? Zacząłem go głaskać… chciał zaszczekać radośnie, uspokoiłem go, nie trzeba, aby go usłyszeli… Gdyby mógł iść za karawaną, aby go nie spostrzegli… Ale jak uparcie ociera kark o moje ręce, wyraźnie jakby mówił mi: »szukaj tu!« Zacząłem szukać i poczułem kawałek trzciny, założony na obrożę z literami S. V., których tajemnica pozostała dla nas nierozwiązana. Wyjąwszy, złamałem trzcinę i znalazłem w niej karteczkę. Ach! nie mogę jej przeczytać… ciemno… trzeba czekać aż się rozwidni… Chciałbym zatrzymać Dinga, poczciwe psisko liże mi ręce, widzę jednak, że pragnie najprędzej odejść… Zrozumiał, że spełnił swoje posłannictwo… skoczył w bok i znikł w trawie. Boże! strzeż go od hyen i panter!… Dingo powrócił niezawodnie do tego, co go przysłał… Kartka, której przeczytać nie mogę, pali mi dłonie… kto ją napisał?… czy pani Weldon, czy może Herkules?… Jakim sposobem Dingo, którego mieliśmy za zabitego spotkał się z którymś z nich?… Co mi powie ta kartka?… Może podaje plan ucieczki?… a może tylko zawiadamia, co się dzieje z drogiemi osobami?… Tak byłem wzruszony, że prawie zapomniałem o swojej smutnej doli… Ach! jakże długo dzień nie nadchodzi!… Oka zmrużyć nie mogę. Upatruję na horyzoncie najmniejszego blasku… słychać jeszcze ryk dzikich zwierząt… Oby mój Dingo nie został przez nich rozszarpanym!… Nareszcie zajaśniał dzień, rozkładam kartkę… to pismo Herkulesa… Oto co pisał: »Pani Weldon i mały Janek noszeni w kitandze, Harris i Negoro im towarzyszą. Kuzyn Benedykt jest z nimi. Wyprzedzają karawanę; nie mogłem porozumieć się z nimi. Znalazłem Dinga, który widać był raniony wystrzałem… ale się wyleczył… Bądź dobrej myśli, panie Dick, myślę tylko o was i uciekłem dlatego jedynie, abym mógł być wam użytecznym«. Herkules. Ach! więc pani Weldon i jej synek żyją… Dzięki Ci, o Boże! że nie są zmuszeni odbywać tak nużących marszów, kitanda jest to rodzaj lektyki, którą dwóch ludzi niesie na ramionach. Cóż Negoro i Harris zamyślają zrobić teraz?… niezawodnie nędznicy ci udadzą się z nimi do Kazonde… tak niezawodnie… Ale ja ich wyszukam… poczciwe psisko ten Dingo, on to zwiastował mi tak pocieszająca wiadomość… teraz lżej mi na sercu, łatwiej przetrwam straszne męki i cierpienia… Od 11 do 15 maja. Idziemy dalej; więźniowie z trudnością postępować mogą, większość coraz bardziej słabnie i ustaje w pochodzie. Obliczam, że jeszcze dziesięć marszów oddziela nas od Kazonde – iluż tam nie dojdzie, ale ja dojść muszę… i dojdę! Tak, dojdę! czuję to w duszy, w ufności serca mego, przejętego wiarą w opiekę Boga nad nieszczęśliwymi. Ufność ta krzepi mnie, ożywia, dodaje siły do wytrwania w niegodziwości, której padliśmy ofiarą. Niekiedy zdaje mi się, że ja uwolnię wszystkich, i w chwili podobnego jakby natchnienia, dziwna radość przejmuje mnie całego. Trzeba więc niepoddawać się rozpaczy; złym jest ona doradzcą, odbiera przytomność i przemienia człowieka w istotę bierną, nieumiejącą ani sobie ani drugim radzić skutecznie. Obym tą ufnością mógł natchnąć drugich, ale jakże to trudno bezsilnych duchem podnosić z upadku! Dnia 24 maja zatrzymaliśmy się na spoczynek przy małej osadzie. Czas był piękny, pogodny, pocieszając moich biednych towarzyszów; spotkałem Nany, leżąca w największem osłabieniu. Kiedym się zbliżył do niej, poznała mnie i, ujmując za rękę, zapytała o Janka i jego matkę. – Miałem od nich wiadomość przez Dinga, – odrzekłem, – Herkules czuwa i liczę na jego pomoc. – Bogu niech będą dzięki! – odrzekła. – Jakże wiadomość ta uszczęśliwia mnie. Ufałam, że ich zobaczę jeszcze, ale Bóg inaczej rozporządził i skróci niedługo moje cierpienia. Tam, panie Dick, gdzie duch mój się wzniesie, nie będzie złych ludzi. Wyrzekłszy to, uśmiechnęła się, wzniosła oczy ku niebu, złożyła pobożnie ręce i zagłębiła się w modlitwie. Nie śmiałem jej przerywać. Twarz jej promieniała szczęściem, zdawało się, że widzi Boga i że tylko ciałem przykuta jest do ziemi. Przeczucie nie zawiodło jej. Ją pierwszą z naszego grona Bóg powołał do siebie, i niechże ją przyjmie do chwały… Biedna Nany! taka była wierna i przywiązana do pani Weldon i Janka, tak dobra dla wszystkich. Co noc upatruję Dinga, ale nie powrócił ani razu. Czy aby jego lub Herkulesa nie spotkało jakie nieszczęście?… Nie! nie!… nie chcę tego przypuszczać! Tak długie milczenie zapewne tylko dowodzi, że Herkules nic nowego niema mi donieść… A zresztą musi być ostrożny i mieć się na baczności…